Nickname
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Jerome's nickname for Mara has always been 'Jaffray'. What's Mara's? Jerome wants her to come up with one. What will it be? One-shot! For HOA one-shot day! I don't own HOA!


**So, yeah, this is for that 'HOA one-shot day' thing! To get HOA moving up to the top of the popularity charts! Hope it moves up! R&R!**

* * *

"Morning, Jaffray." Jerome greeted Mara by her last name as he strutted up to her locker.

"Hey, Jerome." she smiled up at him, closing her locker and slipping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You weren't at breakfast." he noted.

"Yes, I came to school early to—" she began.

"Catch up on homework that doesn't exist." he said knowingly.

She gave him but looked down sheepishly, nodding.

He chuckled and mumbled 'only you, Mara dear'. She smiled at him knowing he was only joking and walked with him to class.

"See you later, Jaffray." he smirked, chucking her under the chin quickly as he walked past her to his seat.

* * *

"Check mate." Mara smirked.

"You are good, Jaffray." Jerome growled playfully, setting the pieces up again, silently asking her if she wanted to play another round.

"You're the only person who calls me Jaffray." she mused quietly as he set her white queen back in it's original position.

"Sorry, I'll stop if you—" he started.

"No, I like it." she smiled, looking into his eyes. "It's your special nickname for me."

He smirked and leaned forward, almost coming nose-to-nose with her. "And, uh, what's your special nickname for me?"

"I…don't have one." she said slowly, brow furrowing.

He looked down at the board, hurt that she had never thought of coming up with one for him.

"I'll think of one though." she assured him.

"I'm sure you will." he smiled up at her through his fringe, his disappointment hidden quickly.

* * *

Mara contemplated what to call Jerome through the rest of her classes. She filled two pages with nicknames in her notebook. Most of them to do with his mesmerizing ice blue eyes or his perfect dirty-blonde hair. She wasn't going to use those though. It would make him think she liked him. She does, but she doesn't want him to think that.

She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. Jerome had been dragged away by Alfie before she had a chance to even say his name so she walked back to the house by herself. Jerome…she loved his name. It fit him perfectly. Jerome was such a professional and sophisticated name and the keeper of the name was the same. With his hair and his clothes. His walk, the way he talks, the way he stands, everything about him was so perfect. She smiled when she thought back to the time they had kissed for the first time. It was just a kiss to make Mick jealous but it was the best kiss of her life. They had kissed a second time after that and it lasted much longer than it should have.

She neared the house and she came to an abrupt halt as a thought hit her. She grinned and jogged into the house, not trusting herself to run without falling flat on her face.

When she entered the common room everyone was there, including Jerome. He was just getting up off the couch when she came in.

"Hello, Jaffray." he smirked as he walked up to her.

"I'm not going to give you a nickname." she said bluntly, not caring her house mate's eyes were on her and the tall blonde.

"What?" he asked, confusion spreading over his features. "Why not?"

"Because, I love the name Jerome and," she smiled taking a step towards him, placing a small hand on his chest. "I'm going to call you that all night tonight when you take me out on a date."

He his eyes grew wide in a split second and he opened his mouth to speak but she began again.

"Pick me up at seven." she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly before skipping up the steps.

Everyone's eyes followed her up the stairs and then turned to the speechless Jerome when she disappeared.

"What just happened?" he mumbled, running a hand through his hair slowly.

"Mate, Mara just demanded a date," Alfie said to him, slapping his shoulder.

His friend stood still for a second before a huge grin formed on his face. "Yes!" he pumped his fist triumphantly, ignoring the surprised looks he received from his friends and ran out of the room, laughing happily.

The others looked at Alfie for an explanation. He just grinned and shrugged, plopping back onto the couch and started playing on his gameboy again.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! Hopefully HOA is moving up the charts! HOA must be at the top! GO HOA! Please review! And thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
